icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
2006-07 MJHL Season
Regular Season This is a list of Manitoba Junior Hockey League Standings for the 2006-07 season. Team GP W L T OTL GF GA P Addison Selkirk Steelers 63 49 9 4 1 370 188 103 Winnipeg South Blues 63 40 16 4 3 251 171 87 Winnipeg Saints 63 31 31 1 0 259 281 63 Winkler Flyers 63 23 32 5 3 227 273 54 Southeast Blades 63 9 46 5 3 181 356 26 Sher-Wood Dauphin Kings 63 41 16 2 4 263 189 88 Neepawa Natives 63 41 19 1 2 266 220 85 Portage Terriers 62 34 20 4 4 271 231 76 Waywayseecappo Wolverines 62 25 33 1 3 209 250 54 Swan Valley Stampeders 63 19 37 2 5 203 282 45 OCN Blizzard 63 16 35 6 6 223 281 44 Playoffs Manitoba / Saskatchewan Playoff ::Anavet Cup Championship :::::Selkirk defeated Humboldt Broncos (SJHL) 4-games-to-3 :::::::::see 2007 Anavet Cup Canadian Championship Tournament ::Royal Bank Cup Championship ::::::Selkirk failed to qualify for playoffs :::::::see 2007 Royal Bank Cup CJAHL World Junior A Challenge :::::::::see 2006 World Junior A Challenge CJAHL Prospects Game ::::::::::see 2006 CJAHL Prospects Game MJHL Prospects Game The Sher-Wood Division Prospects found the net early and often Saturday night, January 27, as they defeated the Addison Division Prospects 11-5 in Portage. Luke Stokotelny, the Sher-Wood player of the game, scored two first period goals to set his squad on their way. Brayden Adamyk and Shane Jury also scored in the first for the Sher-Wood side. David Kurbatsky had the lone Addison goal. In the second, the Sher-Wood padded their lead with three goals, while Russ Payne and Craig Simchuk had the goals for the Addison. With the score 7-3 heading into the third, Curtis Gordon notched a pair of goals to seal the win for the Sher-Wood side. Adam Pleskach had a goal and two assists to be named the Addison player of the game. Lineups: All-Star Game After Jeff Penner gave Sher-Wood a 1-0 lead, Addison scored six straight goals on way to a 9-8 victory. Kyle Howarth led Addison with a hat-trick, Matt Gingera added a pair, Zack McMillan, Jason Gray, Steve Obelnicki, and Adam Sergerie also scored. For Sher-Wood Penner, Brayden Kolisniak, and Lem Randall with two each. Singles by Joel Malchuk and Geric Brodt. Lineups: (T) traded, did not play League Leaders Scoring Leaders Leading Goaltenders Players of the Month Awards Kyle Howarth • Selkirk Steelers]] Brant Hilton • Winnipeg South Blues]] Brant Hilton • Winnipeg South Blues]] Wade Poplawski • Winnipeg South Blues]] Jeff Penner • Dauphin Kings]] Aaron Lewadniuk • Winkler Flyers]] Craig Atkinson • Neepawa Natives]] Russ Payne • Selkirk Steelers]] CJAHL Award All-Star Teams First All-Star Team Brent Howarth • Kyle Howarth • Matt Summers Wade Poplawski • Jeff Penner Brant Hilton Rookie All-Star Team Scholarships References *Manitoba Junior Hockey League *Manitoba Hockey Hall of Fame *Hockey Hall of Fame *http://www.hockeydb.com/ *Winnipeg Free Press Archives *Brandon Sun Archives Category:Manitoba Junior Hockey League seasons